1. Technical Field
The field relates to warning systems and more particularly to a locomotive mounted, directional, acoustic warning system.
2. Description of the Problem
Train horns can either supplement or provide the only acoustic alarm at railway/road crossings. In the United States train horn use is regulated by the Federal Railroad Administration (FRA). Since 2005 regulations have provided that for trains moving slower than 45 mph the locomotive horn be sounded at least 15, but not more than 20, seconds before a locomotive enters a crossing. For trains moving faster than 45 mph the horn is to be sounded at designated locations. The train horn is to be sounded using is two long tones, a short tone and one additional long tone. This pattern is repeated until the lead locomotive has entered the crossing.
Despite the effectiveness of horns in giving warning to motorists and others, the use of horns in some areas is unpopular. The State of Florida attempted to ban the sounding of locomotive horns, but such a blanket prohibition ran afoul of federal preemption issues. Provisions have been made to allow local authorities an option of establishing quiet zones provided effective alternative safety measures are in place.